hellsexfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 18
This is the sixth episode of the Season 2. It involves when Steve Legends and Nortis Legends are in training, still in tavern when they forgot. A girl with hood (removing her hood and reveals herself) that bleeds the two of attention. She just guide those two to Mante Legends. But Nortis Legends never believes her in terms of strangers. So Steve Legends decide to spend night with her but she like to go immediately so she accepts the battle. 'Events' *The first appearance of Gaharol Legends *Chainmail, Kinetic Warrior and Turtle Island are introduced. *Balhikor Cave, Balhikor Tavern, Balhikor Shrine and Balhikor Castle have been introduced and explored. *Gaharol Legends successfully captures Steve Legends and Nortis Legends from the city. *Bago Legends make his move to follow them. *Melancholic, and Root Wounds reaches Level 2 *Nine Knight revealed to be Level 4. 'Prologue' Gaharol Legends was in the Balhikor City at the time. Running in alley, interrogating the witness about where's the two men. A old witness discovers them there was in market buying foods for their rest. Also they are questioning him where's the perfect tavern that has underground cave. He replied them logically and Gaharol Legends thanked the old man and run. As she knows the location of the hotel she here but it was blocked by the innkeeper. She ask them did she see the two men who visiting in the night? And answer "Yes" which means they're here. As she looking for the stair she discovered downstairs that is suspicious to her. 'Battles' The two players Steve Legends and Nortis Legends leading their role as foe. And Gaharol Legends as the limited playable character. Steve Legends regaining his Immolation Pieces. And for Nortis Legends regaining his pieces from deceased Pala Iot Legends. 'Nortis's Game' Steve Legends and Nortis Legends was caught playing chess. They shock that there's beautiful woman there. Steve Legends ask Nortis Legends that they are lucky to visit them a girl without knowing. Nortis Legends declares a battle with her and she accepts because she will make them go to Mante Legends' location. But Nortis Legends reluctantly rejected her advised however it was her winning condition. Nortis Legends uses his pieces of Pala Iot Legends' that make a several combo to her fights. But she make a imprudence and emphasize the area to dismantle Nortis Legends power. She several using evolve pieces (maybe substitute pieces) and the result the fight Gaharol Legends won. 'Steve's Game' Unluckily Steve Legends is confused if he want to making private action with her that will destroy her family name. But he don't have no choice to struggle to fight her. Steve Legends uses the first immolation pieces. She got amazed on his power but she don't losing hope like that. Gaharol Legends is also intelligent in the game. "Fighting hack n slash and chess battle are the same", Steve Legends say. Gaharol Legends says yes and she present a big sword to him. Steve Legends is terrified with this, She embarassed and she uses Steve Legends castle side to block and Steve Legends making sure not to come out his king and Gaharol Legends wins the match. 'Epilogue' Steve Legends said a failure to himself but Steve Legends needs her name to be trusted. She is looking for them about to aid to the castle and then to find the location on demon city. Yewas Legends was on the city, espionaging Gaharol Legends is to make his progress and obsessed around him. Meanwhile Bago Legends is starting following Gaharol Legends but it directs to Mante Legends using flying in the views of many that he people can't see ghost. Luckily his appearance is fully pitch black. Yewas Legends goes to the Balhikor Shrine that is the exact location where's Mante Legends he doubt it the place is the demon territory. And other side Arances Legends introduces this place called Balhikor Shrine it was sacred place for the outsiders of Balhikor residence. Maybe Mante Legends got nervous when landing here Adjaua Legends consults Mante Legends what's happening. And this episode ends here with the move of Gaharol Legends with her acquaintance and Bago Legends alongside Yewas Legends is in Balhikor Church. Category:Episode Category:Balhikor Arc